Sleeping Beauty
by cinnynese
Summary: Ini bukan kisah dongeng putri tidur. Karena kisah ini tanpa Jarum, Ratu Jahat, ataupun Peri. /KYUSUNG fic! KYUHYUN YESUNG DAEHYUN FIC! / RnR Please! That'd be awesome!


**JAMJANEUN (잠자는****)**

**.**

**Title: Jamjaneun [Sleeping Beauty]**

**Author: cinnynese**

**Pairing: Kyuhyun/Yesung**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Daehyun, etc.**

**Genre: Fluff, BoyxBoy, bitAngst(?), AU**

**Warning(s): Disini banyak Typo(s) karena Typos bukanlah dosa. AU. Abal. Ide cerita aneh.**

**A/N: Kangen gak sama cinnynese?**

**.**

**Cinnynese's Oneshot for Comeback**

**.**

**Haengboghan Dogseo~**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini bintang tidak terlalu kelihatan, Mungkin karena awan-awan tebal yang menutupinya.

Aku menengadah, memandang kabut di udara yang seakan mengikuti langkah beratku.

Sudah seminggu ini aku terus mengikuti les privat untuk Ujian kelulusan. Penat? Jelas. Tapi mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti pepatah lama yang intinya jika kita mau sukses, harus bertemu dengan rasa lelah dulu.

Terkadang aku iri dengan namdongsaengku, ia berumur 14 tahun tapi segala pengetahuan ada didalam kepalanya yang kecil itu. Dia hanya namja (manis) biasa yang tidak banyak bicara. Selalu memakai masker kecuali saat-saat tertentu.

Sedangkan aku... Ya memang aku genius, tapi itu semua karena belajar. Prestasiku membanggakan, dan aku tampan. Intinya, keluargaku ini berilmu paralel.

Lucu juga mengingatnya. Setiap aku belajar dongsaengku hanya ikut membaca bukuku, dan tak kusangka ia dapat membuatku bungkam karena ada saat dimana ia membenarkan hasil pekerjaanku.

Mungkin mencontohnya sedikit tidak buruk.

* * *

.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus, membuatku buru-buru merapatkan jaket dan scraftku. Kugosokkan kedua tanganku untuk mencari kehangatan, lalu kumasukkan kembali kedalam saku.

Aku menghela nafas keras untuk melihat asap putih yang dihasilkannya. Sesekali badanku menggigil setiap kali aku merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhku.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang sepi ini, mataku mengelilingi setiap sudut taman walau beberapa orang yang dapat dihitung dengan jari berlalu-lalang didepanku. Tentu saja taman ini sepi, orang-orang pasti lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya daripada terkena angin malam.

Mataku kembali menjelajah taman ini, dan terhenti setelah melihat sosok seorang namja tertidur dibawah pohon tidak jauh dariku.

Aku mengeryitkan alis karena heran tapi memutuskan untuk membangunkannya. Dia bisa mati disini, dan aku masih punya hati untuk menolongnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ragu, tapi akhirnya sampai di depannya dan berjongkok untuk melihat wajahnya.

Angin sekali lagi berhembus kencang, membuatku menggigil dan menggertakkan gigi.

Aku harus membangunkannya secepat mungkin.

"Ibwa, Ireona!" Kutepuk lengannya yang ternyata sedang memeluk sebuah boneka kura-kura berwarna hijau menyala. Sesaat sukses menyakitkan mataku.

Ia tidak bergerak seperti orang mati jadi kuulangi apa yang kulakukan tadi.

"Ngh..." Eluhnya dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia langsung menoleh kearah bonekanya lalu menarik benda itu kehadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidakkah kasur ini terasa keras? Ah... Baiklah aku akan bilang pada Umma untuk menggantinya," Ucapnya tersenyum pada kura-kura hijau itu.

Senyumnya sesaat membuatku buta, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona.

Dia jelas-jelas tidak menyadari keberadaanku! Padahal aku ada didepannya!

Dan apa katanya tadi? Tempat tidur katanya? Apakah dia mengira ini masih dialam mimpi?

Karena aku sudah tidak sabar, kulambaikan tanganku didepan mukanya membuat namja ini menatapku kaget.

Ia segera menarik boneka kura-kura kedalam pelukannya. Tidak lupa memberikan tatapan curiga dan ketakutan padaku.

"Nu-nugu?"

Aku mengankat kedua tanganku yang artinya **Aku bukan orang jahat **dan tersenyum padanya.

"Namaku Kyuhyun," jawabku dengan nada selembut langsung memandangku bosan lalu berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

**BUK**

Dan dia memukul kepalaku.

Aku yang kaget dengan perlakuan kasarnya langsung berdiri sambil mengusap kepalaku yang sakit.

"YAH! Kenapa kau memukulku!" Bentakku tepat dihadapannya sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Karena kau membangunkanku, dan aku tidak suka itu." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berputar-putar seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan aku menggertakkan gigi karena kesal.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang kutolong bukannya berterima kasih tapi malah berkata tidak suka.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana?! Udara di taman ini sangat dingin, kau bisa mati!"

Dia menghentikan kegiatan berputarnya lalu berjalan kearahku.

"Ini kamarku bukan taman, tuan." Ucapnya datar sambil menusuk dadaku dengan jari telunjuknya.

Apa? Kamarnya? Namja ini sudah gila.

Aku segera menepis tangannya dan memegang kedua pundak namja ini. Ia menatapku terkejut dan kubalas dengan tatapan serius.

"Sadarlah!" Kugoyangkan pundaknya agak keras agar dia segera sadar dari alam mimpinya.

Ia masih menatapku terkejut dan aku segera melepaskan tanganku darinya. Saat aku menunduk ternyata boneka kura-kuranya jatuh tergeletak. Mau tidak mau aku memungutnya dan menyodorkan benda itu padanya.

Awalnya ia masih mematung, tapi setelah boneka itu kuselipkan diantara kedua tangannya, ia berkedip lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

**Sepertinya namja ini sudah benar-benar sadar.**

Namja manis itu menatapku sekilas, lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkanku.

Kupandangi sosok nya yang hilang dari pandanganku, dan sejak saat itu kuputuskan untuk memasukkan nya ke daftar orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui.

.

.

* * *

Sudah lama aku tidak bermain Wii bersama namdongsaeng ku. Aku tahu dia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini juga, tapi ia terlalu 'cool' untuk mengakuinya.

Dia orang yang tidak mudah untuk mengatakan cinta, tapi meskipun begitu aku sangat menyayanginya.

Sekarang ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan 'Trauma Team' nya, Game yang menurutku tidak pantas untuk anak-anak seusianya apalagi untuk siapapun penderita hemophobia.

Yah, bayangkan saja. Game itu berisi tentang pemain yang berperan sebagai dokter bedah dan harus mengoperasi pasiennya. Sensor Wii yang begitu nyata malah membuatku mual. Karena kita sebagai pemain harus menyayat, mengambil tusukan kaca, mengangkat tumor, dan menjahit luka pasien. Mengerikan dan sadis? Memang.

"Yah Daehyun, Kau tidak lelah bermain game ini?" Tanyaku pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar, takut salah menyayat bagian paru-paru pasien.

"Tidak." Jawabannya yang singkat membuatku menghentikan permainan. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita hampir saja selesai!" Protesnya.

"Aku lelah saeng," Ujarku lalu merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur. Kulihat dari ekor mataku Daehyun sedang mematikan Wii dan Televisinya. Ia menyusul apa yang kulakukan, merebahkan dirinya di kasur sebelahku, sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Daehyun menoleh kearahku dan dapat kurasakan dia sedang mencoba membaca apa yang kupikirkan. Bukannya dia punya kemampuan seperti itu, tapi ia selalu melakukannya setiap orang tersebut bersikap aneh hanya dengan menatapnya lama.

"Sesuatu yang tak biasa terjadi hari ini ya, hyung?" Tanyanya lebih mengarah kepada pernyataan.

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu menoleh kearahnya. "Daripada menjadi dokter, kurasa kau lebih cocok menjadi psikolog atau peramal,"

Dia mencibir dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku menghela nafas sebelum mengeluarkan semuanya. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan namja yang sangat aneh. Tapi lebih anehnya lagi aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Jadi yang aneh disini siapa?"

Daehyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, ia pasti tidak mengerti apa yang sedang aku bicarakan.

"Pulang les tadi aku melihat seorang namja yang tertidur di bawah pohon. Karena angin malam itu mematikan, jadi aku membangunkannya. Yang aneh, saat ia bangun seperti belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ia masih di alam mimpi dan berkata bahwa taman itu adalah kamarnya. Dia juga marah padaku karena aku membangunkannya. Dasar manusia aneh,"

Daehyun terdiam setelah mendengar ceritaku, sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Dae, jangan diam saja!"

Ia melepas telunjuknya yang semula mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Lalu berputar untuk mengambil sesuatu di laci. Aku memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya, ternyata sedang membuka map yang berisi banyak kertas didalamnya.

Daehyun mulai mengecek satu-persatu kertas itu. Matanya membaca scanning secara cepat dan terus melakukannya pada kertas-kertas lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gerakannya terhenti setelah mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku hanya berpikir, itu adalah gejala...-" Ia menatapku sebentar dengan wajahnya yang datar lalu menggeleng pelan. "Lupakan. Ayo kita tidur," Alihnya malah membuatku penasaran.

Aku menggedikkan bahu tidak peduli lalu segera menarik selimutku. Daehyun mematikan lampu dan segera menyusulku ke alam mimpi.

.

.

* * *

_Bosan_. Pikirku sambil memutar-mutar pensilku dimeja belajar. Sekolah sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, dan sekarang aku duduk dengan bosan meja belajarku.

Saat aku pergi ke tempat les, Seonsaengnim tidak ada. Baru saja ada panggilan mendadak dari Busan bahwa Appanya sakit keras dan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Ia terpaksa membatalkan pelajaran kami dan berkata akan kembali dalam seminggu.

_Drrt... Drrt_

Aku tersentak mendengar ponselku bergetar. Dengan cepat kubuka pesan yang masuk.

_From : Daehyunie~_

_To : Hyungie~_

_Hyung kau sibuk? Jika tidak bisakah kau mengantarkan map biru yang ada di laci sebelah kasurku? Saat ini aku di sekolah, kau tau kan ruanganku. Terima kasih. _

Cih, aku bahkan belum berkata 'ya' tapi ia sudah seenaknya. Yah, aku memang sedang bosan jadi mau tidak mau aku harus kesana.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di sekolah elit Daehyun. Karena jaraknya terlampau dekat.

Aku berjalan mencari kelas Dongsaengku sambil mengayunkan map yang ada di tanganku. Well, aku tidak mengerti apa isinya.

"Hyung!" Panggil seseorang yang kuyakini sebagai Daehyun. Siapa lagi memang yang memiliki suara halus dan tinggi sepertinya?

Aku melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum padanya. Saat sudah dekat aku melemparkan map itu kearahnya dan Daehyun menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih," Gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk lalu melihat sekitar. Sekolahnya sepi sekali. Mungkin karena semuanya sudah pulang.

"Kau kenapa masih disini?" Tanyaku basa-basi.

"Aku masih mengerjakan karya ilmiah bersama teman-temanku, Hyung pulang saja duluan."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menunggumu?" Aku meringis lebar saat ia menendang kakiku.

Dia segera mengusirku dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya seakan aku ini virus berbahaya. Aku hanya tertawa lalu mengucap salam dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

Saat menaiki tangga, aku berpikir untuk berlama-lama di sekolah ini. Itu adalah ide terbaik daripada dirumah sendirian. Sangat membosankan.

Aku mendongak melihat ada pintu kecil dan tanda bertuliskan seperti larangan untuk memasuki area atap sekolah. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan segera berlari untuk membuka pintu itu.

Udara segar dan pemandangan di sore hari langsung menyambutku, rasanya benar-benar menenangkan. Aku menutup pintu belakangku lalu berjalan untuk mendapat pemandangan yang utuh.

Kugerakkan badanku melepas lelah sambil menghirup nafas yang dalam. Tidak heran aku merasa beban pikiranku meringan. Disini benar-benar sejuk!

_Ddae ro nun jja jeung na go (Meskipun kadang kau merasa kesal)  
Ddae ro nun him dul ro do (Meskipun kadang terasa sulit)  
No ekyote onjena oot go it nun nal saenggakhae (Selalu pikirkan aku yang selalu tersenyum disampingmu)_

Senyumku memudar saat mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Aku langsung menoleh keasal suara dan terkejut melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

_Ddae ro nun seul po ji go (Meskipun terkadang kau merasa sedih)  
Ddae ro nun we ro wo do (Meskipun kadang kau merasa kesepian)  
No ekyote onjenahamgge ha nunnarul saenggakhae (Selalu pikirkan aku yang akan selalu ada untukmu)_

Disanalah dia. Namja aneh yang kutemui kemarin malam yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan boneka kura-kuranya seakan mengajak benda itu bernyanyi.

Aku tersenyum, dalam hatiku ada rasa senang saat bertemu dengannya. Rasa ini seperti perasaan rindu, Padahal kami tidak saling mengenal.

Kuputuskan untuk mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya. Aku tau dia menyadari keberadaanku, makanya dia menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Nugu?" Tanyanya polos.

Aku melongo. Dia tidak mengingatku? Oh great. Aku menepuk keningku seakan menunjukkan betapa payahnya dia karena tidak mengingatku.

"Aku Kyuhyun, namja yang membangunkanmu kemarin malam. Apa kau ingat?"

Ia menatap mataku lama, seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Aku ikut tenggelam dalam tatapan itu jadi Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, kening kami bertemu.

Ia segera menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu, belum lama setelah kutahan wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapakku dan kucium bibirnya.

Ciuman singkat kami segera berakhir. Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya dan menahan tawa saat melihat wajahnya yang masih mematung.

Aku bahkan tidak tau setan apa yang merasukiku tadi, tapi aku merasa lega dan rasanya seperti ingin meledak karena bahagia.

"Masih tidak ingat denganku?" Tanyaku sambil mengerling.

Ia tersentak lalu menggeleng, "A-aku ingat,"

"Bagus. Siapa namamu?"

"Yesung,"

Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum padanya yang ternyata dibalas. Ia menatap lurus kearah pemandangan didepan kami, lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu 'Carrot Song'?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan mata berbinar.

Aku menggedikkan bahuku, meliriknya sekilas, "Aku tidak yakin. Lagu itu sudah lama sekali. Terakhir kali aku menyanyikannya saat berumur 7 tahun,"

Ia kecewa dengan jawabanku, terlihat dari caranya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk menghiburnya.

_Dang geun! Dang geun! Dang geun! (Obvious! Obvious! Obvious!)  
Na haengbok haeyo! Dang geun! (Always be happy! Obvious!)  
Na jeul gowoyo! Dang geun! (Always cheer up! Obvious!)  
Saranghae saranghae (I love you, I love you)  
Dang geun song! (Obvious song!)_

Senyum Yesung mengembang saat mendengarkan aku bernyanyi bagian dari Carrot Song yang paling kuhapal.

Kemudian kudengar ia ikut bernyanyi di lirik selanjutnya,

_Ddae ro nun jja jeung na go (Meskipun kadang kau merasa kesal)  
Ddae ro nun him dul ro do (Meskipun kadang terasa sulit)  
No ekyote onjena oot go it nun nal saenggakhae (Selalu pikirkan aku yang selalu tersenyum disampingmu)_

.

.

.

* * *

Jujur, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Memang terlalu cepat, tapi sosoknya yang aneh dan sulit digambarkan menjadi salah satu daya tariknya yang telah mempengaruhiku.

Aku mencintainya. Ini tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Setiap hari, kumanfaatkan waktu kosong yang ada untuk mengunjunginya di Sekolah Daehyun.

Yang kutahu dia adalah Sunbae Daehyun dan umurnya sama sepertiku. Dia menyukai kura-kura dan sering sekali tertidur. Dia tidak suka dibangunkan dan lebih tenang jika bangun dengan sendirinya, Ia sering mengeluh lelah dan mengantuk, sejak saat itu kupanggil dia 'Jamjaneun' yang artinya 'Sleeping Beauty'.

.

Ada banyak keanehan yang selalu mengusikku akhir-akhir ini. Dia memang jarang sekali tertidur jika bersamaku, tapi sekali-dua kali aku membangunkannya aku kadang tidak percaya saat ia bilang bahwa dia lupa padaku ataupun hal-hal lainnya dan Ia juga berhalusinasi.

Aku memang tidak ingin berpikiran negatif tentang hal ini. Bisa saja kan itu karena dia belum sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa kantuknya?

Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku tidak khawatir padanya. Hal ini membuatku sedih, ia menganggapku teman barunya. Padahal kita selalu bertemu dalam seminggu ini, dan ia seakan lupa denganku. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa aku mencintainya. Ia seakan lupa aku telah menciumnya.

Apa semua pertemuan kami itu tidak pernting baginya?

Atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya seperti itu?

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari aku tidak mengunjungi Yesung. Sekecewa apapun aku padanya, aku tidak bisa memungkiri aku masih mencintainya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke sekolah Daehyun sepulang sekolah.

Saat aku sampai di Atap sekolah, aku tidak melihat sosok Jamjaneun. Aku bingung, biasanya ia selalu ada disini setelah jam pelajaran selesai.

Karena sudah memastikan tidak ada tanda-tanda Yesung disana, aku turun untuk bertanya pada seseorang apakah dia melihat Yesung.

Beruntungnya, namja yang kutanyai adalah teman sekelas Yesung. Sialnya, dia berkata Yesung tidak masuk sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Setelah berterima kasih pada namja itu, aku terdiam dan berpikir ada apa dengan Yesung. Apa dia sakit?

Dan dimana aku bisa mendapat alamatnya?

.

.

"Yesung? Maksud hyung Kim Yesung?" Tanya Daehyun saat aku bertanya apakah dia tahu alamat rumah si Jamjaneun.

Aku mengangguk lesu, Daehyun memandangku sebentar lalu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Ia menarik sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang yang kuyakini adalah kartu nama.

"Ini,"

Mataku langsung berbinar senang dan segera mengambil kartu nama itu dari tangannya. "Gomawo DaeDae sweetheart~" Aku langsung memeluknya erat dan dia segera memukulku.

Huh. Dasar tidak ada manis-manisnya.

Aku melengos tapi sedetik kemudian mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Ia berhenti mengetik lalu menoleh kearahku, "Kau tidak bisa berhenti menggangguku ya?"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu,"

Ia menghela nafas, lalu mengambil sebuah file yang tidak terlalu tebal untuk diserahkan padaku. "Ini karya ilmiah yang sedang kukerjakan. Tentang Kleine-Levin Syndrome,"

Aku berdecak kagum atas hasil kerjanya yang rapi ketika membuka halaman pertama. Kubaca beberapa baris dari teks itu dan kurasakan nafasku berhenti.

**_Kleine Levin Syndrome yang biasa disebut Sleeping Beauty Syndrome adalah Penyakit syaraf yang langka dimana penderita tidak dapat mengontrol rasa kantuknya. Penderita bisa tertidur dimana saja selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari, bahkan berminggu-minggu. Tergantung dari berapa lama penyakit itu muncul/kambuh._**

**_Penderita bisa dibangunkan oleh orang lain, tetapi selalu mengeluh merasa capek dan letih, terkadang juga kesal pada orang yang membangunkannya. Ketika penderita bangun ia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil karena sebagian memori ingatannya terhapus saat penderita tertidur. Saat terbangun, Penderita akan berhalusinasi karena mereka masih dalam sleepy state._**

Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar karena terkejut. Pandanganku kabur karena mataku berair. Terutama dadaku... sakit.

Setelah membaca ini pikiranku hanya tertuju pada seseorang. Aku tidak ingin membenarkan pernyataan ini dalam dirinya, tapi ada beberapa kesamaan yang tak dapat kutolak.

"Da-Daehyun..." Panggilku dengan suara serak. "Ap..apa Sindrom ini benar-benar ada?"

Daehyun menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat air mataku menetes. "Hyung! Ada Apa?! Mengapa kau menangis?" Ia melupakan pekerjaannya lalu berlari kearahku.

Buru-buru kuhapus air mataku dan memegang kedua pundaknya. "Katakan Daehyun. Apa Sindrom itu benar-benar ada?!"

Ia terlihat kaget dengan suaraku yang meninggi tapi segera menggangguk. Kurasakan tubuhku melemas, tanganku yang semula berada di pundak Daehyun kubiarkan jatuh.

"Penderita KLS sangat langka, tapi lebih banyak diderita oleh namja. Perbandingannya 3:1. Dan saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya, kau merasa dia aneh atau punya gangguan jiwa padahal sebenarnya tidak."

Aku memberi kode pada Daehyun untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Semakin banyak yang kutahu, aku akan semakin sedih.

Kuberikan file itu padanya lagi, lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

Sebelum melewati pintu, Daehyun berseru, "Saat pulang nanti kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku!"

_Damn, that kid._

.

.

.

* * *

Rumah Yesung ternyata besar, tapi terlihat sangat sepi. Aku jadi ragu apakah di Rumah ini ada orang?

Kulihat ada bel kecil berwarna putih yang bertengger didekat pintu dan segera memencetnya.

Tidak harus menunggu beberapa lama karena Seorang yeoja berumur 40-an membuka pintunya untukku.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Apakah anda Umma dari Kim Yesung?" Tanyaku sopan. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi kembali menunjukkan raut muka sedih setelahnya.

"Yesung... dia..."

"Saya mengerti dia pasti sedang tidur. Tidak masalah, saya tidak ingin mengganggunya." Ucapku selembut mungkin.

Mrs. Kim sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu, tapi lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Saya ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Apa anda keberatan?" Mrs. Kim Yesung menggeleng, menandakan ia setuju.

Aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum bertanya, "Mengapa dua hari ini Yesung tidak masuk? Dia sakit apa?"

Mrs. Kim terdiam, itu artinya baru kali ini ada orang yang menanyakan tentang Yesung.

"Dia mengeluh tidak enak badan dan kepalanya terasa aneh." jawab Mrs Kim.

"Bagaimana dengan tidurnya?"

Mrs. Kim menghela nafas, lalu menatapku sayu. "Percaya atau tidak dia tidur selama 18 jam,"

DEG

"Apa.. apa dia pernah tidur lebih lama dari itu?" Tanyaku setengah berbisik.

Dan Mrs. Kim mengangguk.

.

.

.

* * *

Tatapanku kosong.

Hal ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku.

Padahal sebelumnya aku dan Yesung baik-baik saja-Ah kami memang baik-baik saja, tapi Yesung tidak.

Semua penjelasan Mrs. Kim... rasanya tidak masuk akal bagiku. Dan kenapa dari sekian namja di dunia ini harus Yesung? Kenapa?

"Hyung..." Kudengar Daehyun memanggil, ia memandangku sedih, tapi aku melempar senyuman padanya.

Ia sudah mengetahui segalanya. Tentang Yesung dan termasuk semua yang Mrs. Kim katakan padaku. Mengapa hal ini terlalu tiba-tiba?

Kurasakan Daehyun memelukku erat, dan saat itu juga air mataku menetes. Aku memang Namja, tapi jika menyangkut orang yang kucintai, air mataku keluar dengan tidak sengaja.

Aku membalas pelukkan Daehyun, karena saat ini aku benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk menghiburku.

"Apa Sindrom itu masih belum ada obatnya?" bisikku diantara isakan ringan. Daehyun menggeleng.

"Apa benar...-" Aku meneguk ludah dan airmata ku kembali menetes, "Dia akan melupakan hal-hal semasa hidupnya tergantung berapa lama ia tertidur?"

Daehyun tidak menjawab, mungkin ia takut membuatku semakin sedih.

"Dan apakah benar... " Aku kembali terisak, mengingat hal ini. "Ia dapat tidur tidak hanya berminggu-minggu tapi berbulan-bulan?"

Daehyun melepas pelukanku, Aku melihat ia juga menangis.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini. Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu,"

"Mudah bagimu. Rasanya sakit saat orang yang kau cintai tidak akan mengingatmu dan bisa saja... ia tertidur untuk selamanya,"

Daehyun terdiam,

Lalu menampar pipiku.

"YAH!" Seru ku tertahan.

Aku mematung lalu menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuatku tersadar.

"Mana Hyungku yang sesungguhnya?! Yang tidak pernah berpikir negatif dan selalu punya solusi?! Aku yakin Yesung hyung pun tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini!" Bentaknya.

Daehyun benar.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini genap 6 hari Yesung tidak masuk sekolah. Sedangkan aku tetap menjalani hariku seperti biasa. Tetap les privat dan menjalankan takdir sebagai genius di sekolahku.

Aku tetap mengunjungi rumah Yesung untuk mengecek keadaannya. Mrs. Kim berkata kemarin saat aku pulang Yesung terbangun hanya untuk makan dan ke kamar mandi. Ia juga berkata ia telah memberi tahu Yesung bahwa aku kesana, tapi aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut soal ia mengingatku atau tidak. Biarkan aku mencari sendiri jawabannya.

Saat ini aku berjalan menuju kamar Yesung, sendiri. Aku meminta Daehyun untuk menemani mengobrol di ruang bawah, jadi aku bisa berdua dengan Yesung.

Tidak tidak, aku bukan pervert (Ya mungkin sedikit). Hanya saja aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Tapi Aku saja tidak tahu ia sudah bangun dari KLS period-nya atau belum.

.

Klik

Kubuka pintunya perlahan, dan melongok untuk melihat Yesung.

Betapa senangnya aku saat melihatnya sedang duduk di meja belajar sambil memangku boneka kura-kuranya yang mencolok itu.

Kututup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yesung-ah,"

Ia terkesiap dan reflek menoleh kearahku.

"Kyuhyun! Kau mengagetkanku,"

Mataku membulat mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

Itu artinya... Dia mengingatku bukan?

Aku segera menarik kerah kemejanya dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Ia mencoba mendorongku pelan tapi segera kukunci tangannya dan melepas tautan bibir kami.

Ia masih menatapku kaget sebelum aku mengecup bibirnya singkat dan kembali menautkan bibir kami untuk sebuah ciuman lembut yang panjang. Aku melihat matanya tertutup, dan kumiringkan kepalaku agar ciuman kami semakin dalam.

Segera kulepas tautan bibir kami saat ia merasakan kerongkongannya terbakar karena butuh oksigen.

Ia terengah-engah, menatapku sebentar.. lalu tersenyum padaku, dan reflek aku membalasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?" Kusingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya lalu kukecup keningnya dan kupegang pipinya dengan telapakku.

Karena kata-kataku senyumnya hilang, menjadi raut muka bersalah. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanyaku lembut sambil mencari matanya.

"Mianhe," Gumamnya. Aku tidak berkata apapun karena aku tahu ia belum selesai. "Mianhe karena aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal tentang penyakitku. Kemarin umma berkata kau mengunjungiku setiap hari, jadi aku menebak kau sudah tahu apa yang kualami dan sudah saatnya aku berkata yang sebenarnya".

Ia berdiri sambil menarik tanganku untuk duduk dikasurnya. Yesung kembali menatapku sedih, dan yang kulakukan hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya ini, tapi aku sudah pernah tidur sangat lama dan saat bangun aku selalu mengira hari itu adalah keesokan harinya." Ia tertawa kecil tapi dari nadanya aku tahu dia akan menangis.

"Aku kehilangan 9kg berat badanku waktu itu. Aku kehilangan teman-temanku, dan kehilangan nilai A yang selalu kuraih...," Air matanya menetes dan aku menggunakan jariku untuk mengusapnya. Aku masih diam agar dia bisa melanjutkan keluh kesah nya padaku.

"Sindrom ini aku dapat karena faktor genetik dari Appa. Aku tidak pernah marah karenanya, tapi aku kesal pada penyakit ini. Karenanya semua meninggalkanku, yang kupunya hanya Umma dan dia," Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk boneka kura-kuranya.

"Tapi aku tidak meninggalkanmu," Cela ku dan ia hanya menatapku mencari kesungguhan. Aku segera memeluknya dan dia membalas pelukanku.

"Kau janji tidak akan melupakanku hanya karena penyakit ini?" Tanyanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Karena aku tidak mungkin melupakan Jamjaneun-ku," Jawabku sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan.

Ia mendongak untuk menatapku, air mata nya sudah tidak ada, "Tapi aku tidak yakin. Bukan kemauanku, penyakit ini yang membuatku seperti itu."

"Aku dan Daehyun akan berusaha mencari solusinya, ok?" Dia hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

"Penyakit ini tidak ada obatnya," Ujar Daehyun membuat dan Yesung menunduk sedih. Aku menggenggam tangan Yesung untuk menenangkannya tapi sepertinya ia sudah terlanjur putus harapan.

"Tapi penyakit ini bisa hilang dengan sendirinya, dan dipercepat melalui terapi," Tambah Daehyun membuatku tersenyum. Sedangkan Ibu-dan-anak Kim menangis terharu.

"Berapa lama terapi itu berjalan?"

"Sekitar dua tahun dan terapi ini hanya ada di Telford," Jawab Daehyun santai.

"Telford? Maksudmu di Inggris? Kenapa tidak terapi disini saja?!"

Daehyun memandangku kesal. "Aku sudah bilang terapi Sleeping Beauty Syndrome hanya ada di sana!"

Sebelum aku protes Yesung memeluk lenganku seraya menenangkan. Aku pun mendengus dan kembali duduk.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku akan mengambil terapi itu." Ucap Yesung tegas.

Aku menoleh cepat kearahnya, "Kau tega meninggalkanku selama dua tahun?!"

"Kau tega membiarkanku tertidur terus?!" Balasnya tak kalah keras. Aku langsung bungkam karena benar juga, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanya seperti itu terus.

Aku menghela nafas berat, sebenarnya tidak rela. "Baiklah... kau boleh pergi. Tapi pastikan kau tidak melupakanku,"

"Kim Yesung berjanji tidak akan melupakan Cho Kyuhyun!" Aku tersenyum lalu mencium pipinya.

"Huh, dua tahun ini akan membosankan tanpamu," Gumamku sambil bersandar dipohon tempat kami bertemu pertama kali.

Ia tertawa kecil sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku. "Tenang, hanya dua tahun,"

.

.

.

End

* * *

.

A/N: Annyeong haseyo~ (_ _)

I'm back and this shot officially a sign to my comeback.

Seperti yang kujanjikan ini akan publish hari ini sebagai D-day nya Yesung Oppa.

Aku ngerti kok ide cerita kali ini benar-benar membingungkan dan jelek. Tapi aku sangat berharap masih ada yang mau baca ataupun review.

Oh ya, makasih buat kalian yang udah review fic OS ku yang sebelumnya. Aku gak nyangka ff itu banyak yang suka T.T Dan thanks a lot buat ucapan ultahnya tanggal 26 kemaren. Saranghae~:*

Dan jangan mengira aku gak sedih tentang Yesung oppa wamil. AKU SEDIH BANGET dan rasanya airmataku udah habis mengingatnya.

Seperti di ff ini, aku berharap kita bisa menunggunya selama 2 tahun.

AYO KITA BERJUANG DAN DOAKAN KIM JONGWOON YANG TERBAIK!

.

.


End file.
